


All I Need

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [3]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I Need (Air)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kispexi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/gifts).



Kubota sat in a chair next to the bed, absently chewing his thumbnail while pondering the enigma that was Tokitoh Minoru. Tokitoh was fiercely protective, a trait Kobota would have found laughable if he hadn't been so damned earnest about it. Kubota wondered if Tokitoh had always been that way.

"Kubo-chan?" Tokitoh called out sleepily.

"I'm here."

"Come back to bed." Kubota slipped back under the covers and Tokitoh curled against him, every bit the stray cat Kubota though of him.

"Do you ever miss your memories, your other life?"

"Unh-uh," Tokitoh replied drowsily. "All I need is you."


End file.
